An Unwelcome Visitor
by HikerLady
Summary: Jean is in Adelaide to help Cristopher and Ruby with their second child. Lucien comes to visit, but is not entirely welcome. It is all worth it in the end though.


**Originally, this was going to be a much longer story; however, after 'A Prayer for a Second Chance' I did not want to write another drawn out, angst filled soap opera. Again, thank you to seven-dragons for her most excellent short story 'Scars.' I have referenced it once again. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for reading this.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean awoke with a pleasant sensation of butterflies in her stomach. She had been staying with Christopher and Ruby to help take care of her newest grandchild, a baby boy named Christopher Beazley III. Jean had been away from Lucien for five weeks; it was the longest period they had spent apart since they had been married. As Jean realized that Lucien would be lying next to her in bed that night, she felt more than butterflies and smiled to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had been inundated with cases, and had not been able to get away since Jean had been in Adelaide. He had intended to visit her every two or three weeks, but these bloody criminals would not give him a break. Charlie, who was acting Chief Superintendent until a replacement for Frank was named, finally told Lucien to take some leave. He could tell the doctor was getting more agitated and depressed the longer he went without Mrs. Blake.

Lucien decided to take the train so he could get to Adelaide – to his Jean – as fast as possible. Lucien was all too aware that he was not one of Christopher's favorite people, so he told Jean he would get a taxi to the house. He was trying to minimize the impact his visit would have on Christopher and Ruby as much as possible.

Jean felt herself getting anxious as the hours passed. She could not wait to see Lucien, to feel his arms around her, and to breath in his masculine scent. She felt desire course through her body. She had told Christopher that Lucien would either stay in her room with her, or they would both go to a hotel. She did not think they would be able to be intimate if they stayed with Christopher, so part of her was hoping he would tell her to go to a hotel.

It saddened Jean that Christopher still held a grudge against Lucien. She had tried to explain that it was not Lucien's fault that Mei Lin had 'come back from the dead' and caused so much grief for them both. She told Christopher that Lucien was a wonderful man and husband, and that he made her happier than she could have ever imagined, but her son would not listen. Ruby was caught in the middle. She did not want to be seen as taking Jean's side over her husband's, but she could see that the doctor made Jean very happy. She thought Jean looked ten years younger since she and Lucien had been married. She had a radiant glow, which seemed to get brighter even when she just talked about her husband.

With Christopher at work and Ruby napping with the children, Jean was alone when she opened the door and flew into Lucien's arms. _God, he felt and smelled so good._ Lucien and Jean let go of each other just long enough for him to move his suitcase into the house, before picking her up in a bear hug and carrying her through the door. They held each other and kissed each other like they had been apart for months rather than weeks. Jean had her arms around his neck, running her hands through the back of his hair. Lucien had one hand entangled in Jean's curls, while he used the other to pull her hips against his. Neither one of them had any idea how long they stood there getting reacquainted with each other, but Jean who had been feeling the evidence of Lucien's yearning since he first pulled her against him, finally giggled and pulled away. It would not make Lucien any more popular if they were caught like this.

Jean led Lucien to her bedroom so he could unpack. She wished that she had booked a hotel so they could finish what they started. She had missed her husband and it was obvious Lucien had missed her too. She was just about to grab Lucien by the tie and kiss him again when she heard the little Chris start to cry. Instinctively, she started to walk out of the room to help Ruby with the baby. She stopped at the door to tell Lucien how happy she was that he was here, even if it was only for a few days. As she looked him up and down, she turned red and started to giggle. In response to Lucien's bemused expression, Jean just smiled seductively and said, "You better wait a few minutes before coming out to say hello to Ruby. If you come out in that state, you will frighten the poor girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few days, Jean and Lucien spent as much time together as possible. Whenever they were alone, they stole kisses and cuddled together. It was proving to be very difficult to share the same bed just for the sole purpose of sleeping. Christopher was cordial, but very cool towards Lucien. Jean wanted to shake her son and tell him she was tempted to go home with Lucien if he continued to treat her husband in this manner. Lucien just told her not to worry. As long as Jean loved him, that was all that mattered to him.

Jean wanted to go to a hotel for Lucien's last couple of nights. She was already dreading him leaving, and did not think she could bear to stay at Christopher's much longer without him. Lucien wanted nothing more in the world than to spend a couple of nights alone with Jean, but he told her that doing so would just make Christopher dislike him even more. Jean knew Lucien was right. She was here to help Ruby, and Christopher would think Lucien was taking her away from her duties. Saddened, Jean supposed that she had better just accept that Christopher would never warm to Lucien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien were asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, when a scream awoke them. They both leapt out of bed as they heard a second scream and realized it was Ruby. They ran to the source of the cries and found Ruby in tears holding Chris. Christopher stood helpless next to his wife with a look of horror on his face. "He's not breathing! Oh God, my baby is not breathing!"

Instincts kicked in immediately as Lucien told Christopher to call for an ambo, before sweeping the baby from his mother's arms and running into the kitchen with him. Lucien noted that the boy was still warm, which meant he had not gone without breathing for too long. He laid the baby on the table and immediately gave him two quick, small breaths. Lucien checked for a pulse, before placing his two middle fingers over the baby's chest and began giving light compressions.

Ruby was in absolute panic and was crying hysterically into Christopher's chest. He just stood there in shock, watching the doctor work on his boy. Jean, who had been comforting Amelia, walked into the kitchen to find Lucien pressing on the baby's chest, begging him to wake up. Jean just grabbed Christopher's hand and prayed that her husband could save the baby.

They had just started to hear the sirens when Chris let out a wail. "That a boy! Keep crying little one!" Lucien was so relieved he was almost in tears. He picked up the baby and held him to his bare chest. Although Lucien had attempted to be as gentle as possible, he knew that Chris could have broken ribs from the chest compressions. He was worried that Ruby was too hysterical to hold the baby safely, so he just walked over to her so she could see that he was okay. She just cried and kissed the tears on his cheeks.

Ruby was allowed to ride in the ambo with Chris, while Jean and Christopher followed in his car. As soon as they got to the hospital, nurses rushed Chris to the emergency room. Since the baby had been resuscitated, the doctor was concerned that he might have serious injuries. He said it was probable that Chris could have broken ribs and internal injuries to his lungs or liver. Ruby started to cry again, so Christopher took her in his arms and tried to assure her that Chris would be okay.

It seemed an eternity before the doctor came out and sat down next to Christopher and Ruby. "You're baby is going to be fine." Ruby let out a cry of relief and began sobbing again. "I would like to keep him overnight for observation and to conduct a few more tests, but he should be able to go home before long." After answering a few questions, the doctor went on, "If you don't mind me asking, who resuscitated the boy?"

Christopher and Ruby looked at Jean, who finally said, "My husband. He's a doctor. We are just visiting my family."

The doctor looked at Christopher and Ruby. "Well, your baby is extremely lucky he was in town. When I heard that he had received chest compressions, I dreaded the worst. I have seen well-meaning people, to include other doctors, cause horrible injuries to infants this young. They save the baby's life, only to cause so much damage that the baby dies later in the hospital. In all my years in medicine, I have never seen a baby that did not have at least one broken rib. Your boy does not even have any signs of bruising yet. It's truly remarkable."

The doctor looked at Jean and said, "Your husband must be an incredibly skilled doctor. You should be very proud of him." Jean just smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Christopher were sitting alone in the corridor; Ruby had been allowed to go back and see Chris for a few minutes. "I hope you will be kinder to Lucien from now on Christopher."

Feeling slightly ashamed, Christopher just hung his head. "I will mum."

Now that he knew his boy was going to be okay and his panic had subsided, curiosity was starting to get the better of him. He didn't quite know how to ask his mother though; Christopher was certain he would never have seen Lucien shirtless if it had not been for the circumstances. He was surprised at how muscular the doc was, but it something else that really caught his attention. "Mum?"

Christopher had said this so sheepishly, Jean softened her tone, "Yes, Christopher?"

"Um." He didn't quite know how to ask, so he just said, "The doc…those scars?"

Jean snapped her head around and stared at Christopher. She had gotten so familiar with Lucien's body, the scars didn't stand out to her anymore. It was only when she ran her fingers over them, that she was reminded of what her husband had endured so long ago. In the chaos in Christopher's kitchen, Jean hadn't even registered that he was shirtless with his scars exposed. She hoped Lucien would not be too embarrassed once he realized Christopher and Ruby had seen what he so desperately tried to hide.

"They are from the war Christopher; from his time as a POW."

Christopher did not want to upset his mother, but he could not help himself. "But there are... _so many_. How did he survive?"

"He is strong and brave. Like he always does, Lucien focused on helping others rather than worrying about himself. I think this helped him make it out of that horrendous place alive." Jean looked at her oldest son and went on, "Maybe someday you can ask him yourself about them, but please, for now, don't say anything to him."

Christopher could see the emotion in his mother's eyes, so he just squeezed her hand and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had told Jean that he would stay with Amelia so she could go to the hospital with Christopher and his family. After donning his pajama top and robe, he went to find her. Amelia was obviously upset, but she loved playing with Lucien's beard, so he had her laughing before too long. He also let her have some biscuits, which was a real treat for her this late at night. In time, she fell asleep in Lucien's lap, and he did not have the heart to disturb her.

Lucien eventually drifted off to sleep too, so it was like this that Jean, Christopher and Ruby found them. Amelia looked in perfect bliss curled up in his lap. Jean walked over to her husband, kissed him on the cheek, and took Amelia from him. Lucien stirred and stood up as Jean headed down the hall to put Amelia in her bed. Lucien looked at Christopher and Ruby and asked about Chris. To his surprise, Ruby threw her arms around him and thanked him over and over again. Jean came out just in time to see Ruby let go of Lucien and Christopher shake his hand and thank him profusely.

Exhausted but happy, Lucien and Jean finally climbed into bed just as the sun was starting to come up. Lucien was back in just his pajama bottoms and Jean had her head buried in his chest. She was so proud of this man. Sure, she had beamed inside when the doctor told her what she already knew. But, she was also proud of his decency. A lesser man would not have put up with Christopher's treatment and would have insisted they stay in a hotel. Lucien always put Jean first, and for this reason, he was in the house and was able to save her grandson's life. As Lucien slept next to her, she smiled to herself. Christopher just might warm up to her husband yet.


End file.
